Love Between Us
by NaRa'UzWa
Summary: apa jadinya jika ino di hadapkan antara perasaan cintanya pada shikamaru? dan perasaan kakaknya ,Temari yang seorang pacar Shikamaru? my first fanfic RnR Please FINAL CHAPTER ...
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Apa jadinya jika ino di hadapkan antara perasaan Cintanya pada Shikamaru dan perasaan kakaknya, Temari yang seorang pacar Shikamaru?. Saat Shikamaru datang membawa cinta untuknya. Haruskah ia membohongi hatinya? Atau haruskah ia menyakiti hati Temari? Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?

Love Between Us

Shikamaru Ino dan Chouji , mereka selalu bersama, mereka memang sahabat dari kecil. Sampai akhirnya, Pada suatu hari Shikamaru dan Chouji Main ke rumah Ino.

*Di Sekolah………… Konoha High School

" Shika, Chouji, nanti malam jadikan ke rumahku?". Teriak Ino dari kejahuan, dan ia mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan Chouji.

" Huh, Mendokusai. Ngapain kita ke rumah kamu sich?" Jawab Shika.

" Udahlah, Shika kita khan udah lama gak kesana… Itung-itung maenlah. Oke Ino nanti jam 7 malam aja yah?" Kata Chouji.

" Oke.. Aku tunggu lho.." jawab Ino dan langsung ngeloyor

Shikamaru hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang seraya berkata 'Mendokusai' tapi kalau Chouji yang minta mau apalagi dia

Jam 7 malam tepat, mereka sudah ada di depan rumah Ino. Dengan Shika memakai kaos hijau dan celana hitamnya. Dan Chouji memakai baju berwarna merah bata yang senada dengan rambutnya dan dengan celana berwarna hitam. ' Tok-tok-tok' Chouji mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Yamanaka tersebut, Dan tetap mengunyah kripik kentangnya. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang yang mirip dengan Ino membukakan pintu hanya matanya saja yang tidak mirip dengan Ino, warna rambut yang sama dengan Ino tapi berkuncir empat Dia adalah kakak Ino,Temari .

" Hai, Shikamaru dan Chouji yah?. Kalian udah di tunggu Ino di ruang tengah". Kata Temari. Sambil mempersilahkan kedua teman adiknya itu masuk. 'Ehm, ganteng juga nieh' batin temari saat temari melihat Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Chouji masuk ke ruang tengah Keluarga Yamanaka. Dan di sana sudah terlihat sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang duduk melihat televisi Dan Choujipun langsung Menyapa dia yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ino.

" Hai, Ino" kata Chouji yang langsung duduk di sofa panjang di sebelah Ino dan diikuti oleh Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam saja,-kalihatannya sich mengantuk-. Dan merekapun mengobrol gakl jelas kesana-kemari dan akhirnya Ino punya ide, untuk main Shogi aja, Dan merekapun bermain shogi – mendengar kata 'shogi' shika langsung melek tuch-.

Sudah lima kali Chouji kalah bermain dengan shikamaru dengan wajah Chouji yang penuh coret-coretan dari Shikamaru. Karena di permainan tersebut siapapun yang kalah akan di coret wajahnya dengan spidol. Yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tertawa.

" Hahahahaha…. Kamu lucu banget Chouji mirip badut di Konoha Ancol". Tawa ino.

" Hey, kau jangan senang dulu, berikutnya adalah kau, kau harus bermain dengan Shikamaru. " Lawan tuch!"

" Apa? Ya pasti kalahlah aku dengan shikamaru" Teriak Ino tak terima.

" Salah sendiri, siapa yang ngusulin main shogi?. Ya jelaslah aku yang menang " Jawab Shikamaru narsis.

'Glek' Ino menelan ludahnya, tak rela wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi badut kayak Chouji.

" Oke, aku gak takut" Jawab Ino. Dan merekapun mulai bermain. Belum ada 15 menitan Ino sudah kalah telak dari seorang Nara Shikamaru dan harus ikhlas dan rela wajahnya di coret oleh Shikamaru.

" Gak, Aku gak mau" Rengek Ino, saat shika udah ancang-ancang buat nyoret muka dia saat Ino udah mau lari, ternyata tangannya sudah dipegangi oleh Chouji.

" Thanks Chouji, siap-siap kau Ino". Kata Shikamaru dengan tertawa nyengir.

" Kyaaa…… Chouji please… Lepasin aku" . Rengek Ino, Tapi telat Shikamaru sudah membuat seni yang indah di wajah Ino dengan bentuk Rusa di pipi kanan Ino.

" Hahahahaha…" Shikamaru dan Chouji sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi saat melihat wajah Ino yang lucu.

" Lanjut?" Tawar Shikamaru pada Ino untuk melanjutkan permainan shoginya. Dengan cepat Ino menggeleng dan mengatakan " Tidak, No thanks. Percuma ntar yang menang juga kamu" jawab Ino tegas dengan bibir yang sedikit manyun.

" Hehehehe. YA pasti donk" Jawab Shikamaru.

Dan tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam Chouji dan Shikamarupun pamit untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Ino dan yang lainnya tidak merasa bahwa dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka di balik dapur, Temari. Kelihatannya dia tertarik dengan sahabat Ino yang pemalas itu.

Di hari minggu ini Ino dan kakaknya Temari berencana untuk lari pagi di taman dekat rumah mereka. Dan pagi inipun mereka bersiap-siap pergi ke taman.

" Ino! Cepetan donk! Lama banget sich" Teriak Temari.

" Sabar Temari sebentar lagi Ino juga akan turun" Jawab ayah mereka Yamanaka Inoichi.

" Sepertinya ayah akan berangkat sekarang Jaga adikmu ya?, mungkin ayah akan pulang lebih malam hari ini, ayah ada janji dengan client" Kata Inoichi, sambil mencium kedua pipi Temari, dan Pergi. Setelah Inoichi pergi keluarlah ino dari lantai dua

" Kak mana ayah?" tanya Ino.

" Ayah sudah pergi, kamu sich kelamaan" Jawab Temari sambil mendengus. " ya sudah. Ayo kita berangkat". Ajak Temari.

Di taman mereka jogging dan terus mengobrol tentang Shikamaru lebih tepatnya Temari tanya-tanya tentang Shikamaru, Semua hal dan komentar gak jelas tentang Shikamaru.

" Ino, temen kamu tuch yang namanya Shikamaru, Huh manis dan Keren banget yah?". Kata Temari. Ino kaget.

" Nani? Hahahahaha kakak suka ma Shikamaru? " jawab Ino

" Emank kalau iya kenapa?. Gak Boleh?" Kata Temari

" Ya gak papa Kak, Tapi lucu aja" Sahut Ino

" Deketin aku dengan Shikamaru donk Ino Please…"

" Ya,Ya,Ya. Gampang. Tapi Shikamaru orangnya cuek, rada' susah nieh deketinnya ma kakak"

" Ah, itu mah urusan belakang yang penting aku bisa deket dengan Shikamaru" Jawab Temari dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit mereka di taman, akhirnya mereka kembali kerumah.

Ino menyetujui permintaan kakaknya, jadi setiap Shikamaru datang ke rumah Ino, selalu di tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya Temari. Dan atas usaha itu Shikamaru dan Temari bisa dekatv walaupun tak sedekat Shikamaru dengan Ino. Namun, Temari tetap senang dan tetap berterima kasih pada adiknya yang beda 3 tahun darinya itu.

Semakin hari Ino tiba-tina punya perasaan dengan Sai karena menurut Ino, Sai itu cool, ganteng. Sampai suatu hari di sebuah taman, Sai mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Ino.

" Ehm, Ino aku mau ngomong sesuatu ke kamu"

" Apa?"

" Aishiteru"

Ino terdiam, dia bingung mau ngasih jawaban apa pada Sai, sebenarnya dia suka dengan Sai., Tapi dia masig kepikiran dengan gosip-gosip miring yang di dengar dari Sakura………….

End of Chapter 1

Hwakakakkakakak. Bagus gak ya nie FFn maaph ya kalau bahasanya amburadul .

Q ska banget ma ShikaIno di chapter ini memang belum ada Romance-romancenya..(mungkin chapter depan) Dan tentang ShikaTema sebenernya Q benci bgt ma pairing ini. Jadi terpaksa dech gak iklas hehehe.

Special thank for:

Kepada TUHAN yang Maha Esa karena izinmulah Q bisa ngepublish FFn mu

Buat kak 'night' makasih atas semuanya, sarannya and blablabla

Oke lah Q author baru jadi Butuh banget kritik dan sarannya.

Please

R-e-v-i-e-w

ARIGATOU


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Summary : Apa jadinya jika Ino dihadapkan antara perasaan cintanya pada Shikamaru dan perasaan kakaknya, Temari yang seorang pacar Shikamaru? Saat Shikamaru dating membawa cinta untuknya. Haruskah ia membohongi hatinya? Atau haruskah ia menyakiti hati Temari? Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?

_**-Love Between Us-**_

Ino terdiam, dia bingung mau ngasih jawaban apa pada Sai, sebenarnya dia suka pada Sai. Tapi dia masih kepikiran dengan gossip-gosip miring yang didengarnya dari Sakura maupun dari teman-temannya yang lain.

**Flashback**

"Ya ampun Saku lihat deh. Sai ganteng banget cool lagi. Aku jadi pengen jadi pacar dia" kata Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar saat melihat sang pangerannya.

"Ino, apaan sih? Biasa aja kali" jawab Sakura.

"Ya, kamu biasa aja, kamu kan udah punya na-ru-to" kata Ino dengan pengejahan di kata 'naruto' yang membuat wajah Sakura sedikit memerah, tapi dia tetap bicara sesuatu

"Ino, denger ya! Sai itu udah di cap sebagai playboy cap jempol tau, dalam satu bulan saja dia dapat gonta-ganti pasangan sampai lima kali. Dan katanya sih kalau dia udah bosen ma tuh cewek langsung aja dia putusin, mungkin Sai pacaran paling lama hanya satu minggu. Emang kamu mau apa pacaran kayak gitu?"

"Oh ya? Itu kan Cuma gosip. Lgaipula – ". Kata – kata Ino terpotong.

"Oh ya. Satu lagi!"kata Sakura lumayan keras sehingga membuat Ino kaget tuch!

"Apaan?". Tanya Ino penasaran. "Gosipnya nih Sai itu orangnya keras – suka main tangan gitu – kalau kemauannya gak dipenuhi atau saat dia marah. Gak peduli itu cewek atau cowok". kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Tapi itu cuma gosip kan?". Kata Ino langsung pergi.

**End off flashback **

'Apa itu benar ya? Tapi aku suka dengan Sai' batin Ino yang sibuk berfikir sendiri. Sai memandang Ino. Pandangannya seakan menuntut Ino untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan Sai barusan. Merasa di tatap begitu, ino membalas tatapan Said dan berkata "Aku mau" dan merekapun berpelukan, pelukan yang hangat bagi Ino.

Keesokan harinya di Konoha High School Chouji berjalan menuju tempat duduk Shikamaru yang ada dibelakang pojok kanan kelas dan ternyata dia sedang tidur.

"Shika, ke kantin yuk, laper nih". Shikamaru hanya memandang Chouji dengan wajah malasnya lalu tidur lagi "Ayolah Shika"

"Ya, oke" jawab Shikamaru dan berdiri Chouji dengan wajah malasnya.

Shikamaru berjalan disebelah Chouji dengan kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sesampainya dikantin mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tak jauh dari kelas mereka dan Chouji langsung memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua. "Mas, bakso dua ya! Yang satu ukuran dua porsi seperti biasa" pesan Chouji. Dan Chouji kembali duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Eh, tau nggak Sai dan Ino udah jadian lo" kata seorang siswi di kantin tersebut yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduk Shikamaru dan Shikamaru kaget mendengarnya.

"Oh ya? kapan?" tanya teman siswi tadi

"Aduh, kamu itu gimana sih? Makanya jadi anak jangan kuper-kuper!"

"Ah, itu mah nggak penting. Yang penting gosip tadi"

"eh, itu bukan gosip tapi fakta. Aku Tanya langsung ke Sai kok dan dia bilang , dia jadian dengan Ino kemarin malam di taman kota"

'apa benar Ino sudah jadian dengan Sai' batin Shikamaru.

"chouji apa benar Ino sudah jadian dengan Sai kemarin malam?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Chouji dengan tatapan mata yang penuh Tanya.

"Lo… kamu baru tahu shika? Emang kamu nggak kasih tahu Ino?"Tanya Chouji balik.

"Nggak" jawab Shikamaru padat.

'Huft' Chouji menghela nafas "Iya, kemarin dia curhat, katanya baru jadian dengan Sai".

Dan setelah mendengar kata – kata Chouji barusan wajah Shikamaru langsung berubah menjadi bad mood. Chouji yang menyadari perubahan mood sahabatnya itu langsung bertanya "Emang kenapa?".

Shikamaru menoleh dan berkata "Gak papa".

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 14.00 tepat dan Shikamaru pun langsung menuju ke mobilnya untuk segera pulang dan ditempat parkir dia melihat Ino yang sedang bergandengan dengan Sai. Melihat pemandangan tersebut entah kenapa hati Shikamaru panas. Dan dia memutuskan untuk segera pulang

**Di rumah Shikamaru**

Pip pip pip pip

Bunyi handphone Shikamaru yang menandakan ada sms masuk dan dia mengambil ponselnya

**1 new message**

**From: Temari**

_**Shika, bsok kan hari sbtu km bs gk kluar brg qw ke tmn kota ? please**_

'_**Bales gak ya? Bales aja daripada ngambek.' Batin Shikamaru**_

**To: Temari**

_**Huh…gmn ya? Qw lagi mlz**_

**Message send**

Pip pip pip pip

**1 new message**

**From: Temari**

_**Ayolah Shika please qw sndirian di rmh. Ino ada kncan dg Sai & ayah psti plg mlm**_

'Apa? Ino kencan dengan Sai? 'Ayolah tenang Shika kenapa sih mereka kan udah pacaran jadi biasa deh' batin Shikamaru.

**To: Temari**

_**Ok. Jam 07 mlm aja. Qw jmput**_

**Message send**

Pip pip pip pip

**1 new message**

**From: Temari**

_**Ok qw tunggu yah**_

Dan acara sms – an Shikamaru dan Temari pun selesai.

Hari Sabtu jam 19.20 menit Shikamaru datang ke rumah Temari. Di sana sudah ada Temari yang menunggu Shikamaru. Shikamaru baru menyadari bahwa ada mobil Sai yang parkir di depan rumah Temari dan Shikamaru pun turun dari mobilnya dan menuju kearah Temari yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Hai Shika, thanks ya udah mau datang". Kata Temari.

"Hn Iya. Di dalam ada Sai?" kata Shikamaru.

"Iya, kata Ino sih mereka mau pergi ke taman kota juga bareng kita". Kata Temari.

"Hn Iya Shika, kita rencananya mau double date". Sahut Ino yang tiba – tiba keluar rumah dengan menggandeng Sai di tangannya. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum saat Shikamaru memandangnya.

"Terserah". Ujar Shikamaru dan langsung menyeret Temari ke dalam mobilnya. Sedangkan Sai dan Ino masuk ke mobil Sai. Dan merekapun berangkat ke taman kota.

Di taman kota kedua pasangan ini berjalan beriringan. Sudah terlihat banyak muda – mudi yang juga ada di sana. Dan merekapun mengambil tempat masing – masing untuk berduaan. Shikamaru dan Temari memilih duduk di tempat duduk dekat air mancur sedangkan Sai dan Ino duduk tak jauh dari mereka di bawah pohon sambil memandangi langit dan entah kenapa perasaan Shikamaru merasa panas lagi saat melihat Sai dan Ino berduaan.

"Shika, ngapain kamu ngeliat kesana terus? Emangnya ada apa?" Tanya Temari tiba – tiba. Shikamaru langsung menoleh "Gak, gak ada apa – apa kok".

"Eh kita kesana dulu yuk, aku laper nih". Sahut Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan mereka makan di salah satu kedai Yakiniku yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Sesampainya di kedai Yakiniku, mereka memesan 2 porsi yakiniku. Saat mereka memulai makan, tiba – tiba datang dua makhluk yang tak diundang datang yaitu Sai dan Ino. Ino berkata "Heh, dasar kalian berdua makan gak ngajak – ngajak"(kata Ino sambil mengagetkan mereka berdua. Dan tiba – tiba Shikamaru tersedak)

"Apa – apaan sih kamu Ino mengagetkan saja! Lihat nih Shika sampek tersedak" sahut Temari ketus.

"Maaf – maaf aku tidak sengaja, aku kan cuma bercanda". Jawab Ino.

"Bercanda apanya? Kalau bercanda jangan berlebihan". Sahut Temari.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, lagian Shikamaru udah gak tersedak lagi kok" kata Sai.

"Enak aja tetep aja Shika – " ucapan Temari terpotong karena ucapan Shikamaru.

"Udah ah, nggak usah berisik, mendokusai" potong Shikamaru.

"Ya udah, makan bareng aja". ajak Temari.

Sai dan Ino pun bergabung makan bareng Temari dan Shikamaru. Selang beberapa jam merekapun sudah selesai makan dan langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena jam sudah menunjukkan angka 10.

Hari ini Temari kembali mengajak Shikamaru kencan namun Shikamaru menolak alasannya sih karena diajak chouji ke taman tapi itu bukanlah sebuah alasan karena memang alasannya seperti itu.

Pip pip pip pip

Suara handphone Shikamaru berbunyi. Shikamaru melihat handphonenya dengan malas dan ada sebuah nama yang tertera di layer handphonenya

Temari Calling…

Karena Shikamaru malas jawabnya dia menolak panggilan tersebut. Dan segera menuju ke garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya dan pergi ke taman kota karena Chouji sudah lama menunggu di taman kota dan berangkat menuju taman kota.

Sesampainya disana Shikamaru bertemu dengan Chouji yang langsung mengajaknya makan di kedai Yakiniku langganan mereka dan setelah selesai makan Chouji langung pulang karena tadi Chouza, ayah Chouji menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang karena nenek Chouji masuk rumah sakit. Dan disini Shikamaru sendirian berjalan di daerah taman kota. Dan tiba-tiba shikamaru mendengar suara rebut-ribut yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang 'Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini, tapi suara siapa ya?' batin Shikamaru. Dan dia segera mencari sumber suara yang menurut Shikamaru dia kenal, dan ternyata itu adalah suara Ino yang sedang bertengkar dengan Sai.

"Sai, kamu bohong kan? Ini siapa? Dia selingkuhanmu Sai?" Tanya Ino yang hampir menangis. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya melihat dari kejauhan karena dia belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Wajah Sai sudah mulai bosan dengan ocehan Ino dan akhirnya dia pergi dengan wanita barunya.

"Aku sudah bosan denganmu aku mau kita putus kau mengerti?" kata Sai dengan kasar pada Ino. Tapi saat Sai akan pergi lagi, Ino menahan tangannya dan Sai langsung menampar Ino namun belum sampai tangan Sai menyentuh pipi Ino sudah ada tangan yang menahannya…..

Hwakakakaakak chapter dua udah selesai map baru publish penyakitku kambuh hheheheheh. "emang penyakit apaan?" MALES stadium akhir. Bagaimana urusan EYDnya? Masih ada yang salah? Kalau iya tolong ripiuw yah. Ripiuw yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan.

Manurut kalian siapa yang menahan tangan Sai sampai tak menyentuh kulit mulus Ino? Lau bagaimana kelajutan hubungan Ino,Said an Shikamaru,Temari?

Di tunggu chapter depan yah? Kalau aku nggak malas sih pasti update cepet hehehehe tanks for Reader N Reviewer.

And Now….

Waktunya untuk…

R

I

V

I

E

W

Please


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje

Summary : Apa jadinya jika Ino dihadapkan antara perasaan cintanya pada Shikamaru dan perasaan kakaknya, Temari yang seorang pacar Shikamaru? Saat Shikamaru datang membawa cinta untuknya. Haruskah dia membohongi hatinya? Atau haruskah ia menyakiti hati Temari? Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje

**~Love Between Us~**

Belum sempat tamparan Sai mendarat di pipi Ino, sudah ada orang yang menahan tangannya. Dan dengan cepat Sai menoleh kepada sang pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru. Ino dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Shikamaru sekarang, wajah Shikamaru memerah. Bukan karena malu tapi karena menahan amarah.

"Shikamaru."Gumam Ino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau…Jangan pernah berbuat kasar pada Ino."Kata Shikamaru berat dan langsung melempar tangan Sai dan

'Bugh'

Shikamaru mendaratkan pukulannya tepat di muka Sai, yang membuat sudut bibir Sai berdarah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" sahut perempuan selingkuhan Sai yang ternyata adalah Tayuya. Sai yang terjatuh berusaha untuk bangkit untuk membalas pukulan Shikamaru barusan. Tapi Tayuya menahannya dan berkata "Sudahlah Sai, percuma kau meladeni dia lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Kau memilih aku atau gadis pirang ini?" Tanya Tayuya sedikit kesal, karena melihat Sai terus melihat kearah Ino dan Shikamaru yang menahan amarah.

"Sai, kau lupa ya? Kita masih punya hubungan. Kita belum putus, Sai. Jadi aku masih resmi jadi pacar kamu." sahut Ino dengan suara yang pelan meskipun suaranya masih bisa didengar oleh Sai. Sai hanya melengos.

"Cih, aku sudah bosan denganmu. Aku mau kita pu-tus." Jawab Sai ketus.

"Apa?" Tanya Ino sekali lagi seakan dia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Kau tuli ya? Aku bilang kita pu-tus." Kata Sai ketus.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku sudah bosan denganmu." Kata Sai sekali lagi.

Mendengar alas an Sai yang tidak masuk akal, hati Ino sakit, dia dapat melihat Sai pergi dengan Tayuya-selingkuhannya tanpa peduli lagi pada Ino yang sudah berderai air mata.

Melihat Ino seperti itu, Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan pelan kearah Ino yang menangis sesenggukan dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi mukanya. Sungguh, kali ini Shikamaru merasakan kepedihan yang Ino rasakan. Shikamaru seakan mau membunuh Sai yang telah menyakiti sahabat yang sangat dicintainya ini. Sedetik kemudian Ino sudah berada dipelukan Shikamaru. Awal-awalnya Ino memang kaget kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya ini bisa memeluknya. Tapi Ino merasakan perasaan yang aneh dalam hatinya, rasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Sudahlah Ino jangan menangis lagi. Kumohon." Kata Shikamaru.

"Shika…Sai jahat." Kata Ino sambil terisak di pelukan Shikamaru.

"Sudah. Lupakan saja dia, Ino." Kata Shikamaru.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon."

"Tapi kenapa Shika? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menangis?" Tanya Ino sambil melepas pelukan Shikamaru dan melihat matanya. Sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang bingung dia harus berkata apa? Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat Ino menangis ataupun bersedih.

"I-itu karena…aku-aku tak mau melihatmu menangis." Kata Shikamaru tulus dari hatinya. Sedangkan Ino semakin mengerutkan alisnya tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti perkataan Shikamaru tadi.

"A-aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis, karena aku…mencintaimu Ino. Aku suka padamu. Jangan tanyakan mengapa aku mencintaimu karena aku juga tak tahu jawabannya apa Ino." Kata Shikamaru sambil menunduk. Ia tidak bisa menatap mata Ino yang sedari tadi melihatnya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Shika." Kata Ino dan Shikamaru langsung menatap mata Ino.

"Karena aku juga merasakannya, aku juga suka padamu Shika." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum lagi. Mata Shikamaru membesar, seakan dia tidak percaya apa yang baru didengarnya dari mulut Ino. Dia meraih kedua pipi Ino dan menatap mata gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi benar Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru. Dan hanya direspon Ino dengan anggukan. Shikamaru tersenyum nyengir. Dia tidak percaya gadis di hadapannya ternyata punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Saat wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat Ino memejamkan matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru padanya. Sedtik kemudian bibir mereka saling bertemu. Ino dapat merasakan manis di bibir Ino, karena Ino memakai lipsgloes strawberry. Sekian lama akhirnya Shikamaru mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya. Ino membuka matanya dan memandang mata Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum tulus dan mencium kening Ino.

"Aku mencintaimu dan tetap mencintaimu…selamanya." Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Shika. Tapi asal kau tahu saja kak Temari suka denganmu aku nggak mau menyakiti hatinya. Walaupun aku tahu, cepat atau lambat kak Temari pasti tahu." Kata Ino.

"Ya, aku tahu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Aku harap kau mengerti Shika." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Dan hanya direspon anggukan.

"Terima kasih Shika, kau mau mengerti." Dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan lagi. Setelah itu Shikamaru mengantar Ino pulang.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Akhirnya mereka berdua menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih tanpa sepengetahuan Temari. Dan hanya Chouji, Sakura dan Naruto yang tahu hubungan mereka. Tapi sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan terjatuh juga. Sepandai-pandainya seseorang menutupi kebohongan pasti akan ketahuan juga.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Temari seusai pulang kuliah bersama Matsuri sedang ngobrol di salah satu café yang ada di pusat kota. Dan secara tidak sengaja Temari mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang kencan di café tersebut.

"Sakura-chan, apa benar kalau Shikamaru dan Ino itu sudah pacaran?" kata Naruto sambil makan kentang goring yang sudah hampir habis di depannya.

"Emm, kata Ino sih memang begitu. Mereka pacaran baru tiga hari yang lalu. Ino tidak mau semua orang tahu terutama kakaknya, Temari. Kata Ino, kak Temari juga suka dengan Shikamaru. Ino nggak mau kakaknya sakit hati gara-gara dia." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh…" hanya 'oh' yang bisa dikeluarkan Naruto untuk merespon penjelasan Sakura yang panjang lebar.

'Jadi…Ino sudah pacaran dengan Shikamaru? Kenapa dia tidak bicara padaku?' batin Temari.

"Eh, Matsuri aku pulang duluan ya? Ada urusan mendadak." Kata Temari. Dan langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan Matsuri yang mau bicara. Temari langsung menghentikan taxi yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sesampainya di rumah Temari langsung mencari Ino yang ternyata ada di kamar. Dan Ino lansung kaget melihat kakaknya yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ino…!"

"Kakak, ada apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Kamu harus bilang sejujurnya ke kakak." Kata Temari.

"Jujur apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Apa kau benar sudah pacaran dengan Shikamaru?" Tanya Temari.

'Apa? Darimana kakak tahu kalau aku dan Shikamaru sudah…' batin Ino.

"Jawab Ino!" kata Temari. "Jujur saja."

"I-iya kak, aku dan Shikamaru sudah pacaran 3 hari yang lalu." Kata Ino gugup dan menunduk melihat ujung jari kakinya. Dia tidak mau bertatapan mata kakaknya. Pasti saat ini kakaknya marah.

'Ha~h' suara helaan nafas Temari yang membuat Ino mendongak melihat ekspresi kakaknya ini dan yang dilihatnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Temari tersenyum.

"Aku senang, ternyata adikku ini bisa pacaran dengan orang yang tepat." Kata Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi, bukannya kakak marah?" Tanya Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus marah? Kau mau aku marah?" Tanya Temari yang langsung direspon oleh Ino dengan gelengan.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku bukannya kakak suka dengan Shikamaru? Tapi kenapa kakak tidak marah saat mendengar aku dan Shikamaru pacaran?" Tanya Ino pada kakaknya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Iya, aku memang suka pada Shikamaru. Tapi itu dulu. Dan aku mau dekat dengannya hanya karena aku sudah tahu bahwa Shikamaru suka denganmu dari dulu. Aku mau lihat apa dia laki-laki yang pantas buat kamu dan menurutku Shikamaru laki-laki yang sangat pantas untukmu karena dia sungguh sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu hal itu karena matanya memancarkan semuanya. Ya kan Ino?" jelas Temari yang memegang bahu Ino dan menatap matanya.

"Iya." Jawab Ino singkat.

"Jagalah cinta yang sudah kau dapatkan ini. Jangan sia-siakan orang yang sangat mencintaimu dan jangan membuat Shikamaru sakit hati." Nasehat Temari.

"Pasti kak, aku tak akan menyakiti hati Shikamaru." Kata Ino dengan keyakinan hati yang mantap. Dan Temari pun memeluk adiknya yang sangat dicintainya itu walaupun hatinya harus sakit bahwa ternyata orang yang dicintainya harus jadi milik adiknya ini. Bukankah sudah sewajibnya seorang kakak mengalah pada adiknya?

**FIN**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Huwa~ akhirnya fic ini berakhir, apakah terlalu cepat. Hehehe.**

**Maap updatenya lama. Semestinya nie fic udah update Selasa 8 Juni kemarin tapi karena ada suatu incident jadi gak update deh hehehe**

**Gomen…**

**Thanks for reader and reviewer**

**Dan aku mau meminta pendapat kalian fic ini mau Qw lanjutkan sampai SHIKAINO menikah. Qw mau bikin SHIKAINO, lebih baik reted T semi M atau rated M.**

**Ya sudahlah saya akhiri**

**And now its time for**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
